Legend of Korra, Korras ticklish day!
by youth and love heart
Summary: This is a direct sequeal to Legend of Korra tickle story, Korra gets tickled. If you have not read that, you might want to, but you do not have to XD Tenzin, is on a camping trip with the children, so It is just Korra, and Pema for one big day of Tickling! A guest, named Loki fan, said that they had a head cannon, for Pema babying Korra, I do to, so I put more of that enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Good morning

It was a cool crisp morning at Air Temple Island. Korra was eating by herself, because Tenzin had taken the kids out for a camping trip. Pema then came out of her room, to get something to eat. "Good morning Pema," Greeted Korra. Pema smiled, and leaned down to Korra`s level, "Good morning" she said sweetly, she then gave Korra, an unexpected raspberry on the cheek, "Pffft!" "Hey!" Korra squealed, as she scooted away from Pema. Pema giggled softly, scooted towards Korra, and put her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Hey what`s all this for?" Korra said, giggling, as she tried to wiggle away from her. Pema smiled pleasantly, "Don`t you have something to say to me?" Pema asked playfully , as she nuzzled Korra`s neck. It felt like tiny tickles, gently digging into her neck. "Nhohohoho!" Korra said/ giggled trying to get her neck away from Pema`s nose. "Oh, I think you do!" Pema said, as she rubbed her cheek, on Korra`s, making her feel like a child. "Pema, cut it out!" Korra said, in a slightly frustrated, embarrassed tone of voice, but she still had a smile on her face. "Not until you say it!" Pema said, she then started to very lightly tickle Korra`s sides. "Okahahhaah, okahhaahah thank youyugahha for tickling me yetrdahyahaaghahahahahahhahA !" Pema looked down to Korra, and smiled. "You're welcome, now was that so hard?" Pema asked. Korra giggled, and shook her head. "No." Korra replied she then started to wiggle again. "You can let go of me now." Korra said, in an inpatient tone of voice. Pema then laughed. "You have crumbs all over you!" Pema said, and before Korra got a word in, Pema got a handkerchief, licked it, and started to wipe the crumbs of off Korra`s chin. Korra gasped, when she saw Pema lick the handkerchief, her eyes grew wide, when she saw it come closer, she then squeezed, her eyes shut, when it touched her chin, she wiggled with all her might. "Gross, Pema!" Korra whined. "Yes?" Pema answered, as she started to clean the crumbs that were on Korra`s shirt, which tickled her stomach terribly. "I canhgahahaah do it myself ahaahahaha!" "That`s true, but if you were going to do it, you would have done it already" Pema said, as she continued to dab the crumbs on Korra`s tummy, as Korra giggled, and squirmed. "Just because you are The Avatar, doe` s not mean, you can`t act a little lady like, and clean yourself up, from time, to time!" Pema said. As she said this, all Korra could do was, laugh, and wiggle. "Ahahahahahahaah, keheheehehehehe, tahahaah eeheheh ekehehehehehe! Theheeh tahaha teheehe!" "There, now was that so bad?" Pema asked when she finished. "Yes." Korra replied. "Oh really?" Pema asked, she then blew a raspberry on Korra`s cheek, a huge one! "PFFFFFFFFFFFT!" "THAHAHAHAHAHHAHAGEHEHEHEHEEH GAHAHA!" Korra laughed, she then broke out of Pema`s grip. She wiped the spit off cheek, and smiled. "I`m going to go train now, see you later!" Korra said, with a bow, and walked off. See chapter two soon! Please leave comments!


	2. The avatar hates sunscreen?

"Eighty-five, eighty-six, eighty seven, eighty eight, eighty nine, ninety!" Korra, huffed, and breathed heavily , as she did pushups on the sandy beach, her, and Pema had decided to go to . "Alright!" Korra said, as jumped, in victory, with a very happy look on her face. It was in the afternoon, and the sun was extremely hot, and beating down on Korra. She was wearing a rainbow two piece bathing suit. "Korra,

Would like some water?" Pema asked, as she came from her chair , with two glasses of water in her hand she had a little bit of sunscreen showing on her nose. "Yeah Thanks Pema," Korra said, as she took the glass, and gulped down the water. "Thanks so much for that, I have to go jog now!" Korra, said, as she started to run off, but Pema quickly grabbed Korra by the arm. "Wait a minute, the sun is extremely hot, don`t you want to put this on? Pema asked, as she took something out off her pocket,

that Korra dreaded every since she was a little girl, sunscreen! Korra`s left eyebrow raised, as her face turned to discuss. "Um no thanks, sunscreen, isn`t really my thing, Korra said with a nervous grin. Pema then raised her eyebrow, and gave Korra a look that said, you are going to have to give

me a better excuse then that. "Plus I`m the Avatar, you know I`m stronger the sun!" Korra said, trying to convince her. "Avatar, or no Avatar, everyone needs sunscreen including you!" Pema said, sternly. "But, I it`s so!" Korra started to complain. "No buts, you are putting this on!" Pema demanded. Korra sighed in defeat. "Alright fine" Korra said, as she grudgingly took the sunscreen bottle from Pema. She squeezed a extremely small amount of sunscreen, on her finger, and put it on her chin. She hated it so much, that the tiny amount made her shiver in disgust. "Gross, are you happy now?" Korra asked, in a irritated tone of voice. Pema giggled, and shook her head. "Typical, you are going to need, more than that!" "What?!" Korra asked, in pure shock. "How much more?" Pema giggled again. "A lot more than that, come here." Pema said. Korra slowly, walked toward Pema. "Come here!" Pema said again with a giggle, as she grabbed Korra by the arm, and pulled her

close. Korra was now looking at Pema straight in her eyes. "What are you going to do?" Korra asked, with a very nervous tone of voice. "Oh I think you know!" Pema said. "Now turn around and give me the sunscreen bottle." Pema said in a sweet, but demanding voice. Korra did nothing she just stood there, and shook her head. Pema chuckled. "Fine then!" Before Korra could get a word in, Pema quickly took the bottle form Korra`s hand, turned her around, and started to squirt sunscreen all over Korra`s back! "Argh!, Eeeeek! Ugh !" Korra squealed. "Sorry, but you asked for this." Pema said, with a giggle, she then started to quickly but, gently to rub sunscreen in, which made Korra jump at first. "Eww, Pema cut it out, it`s freezing cold!" Korra whined. She tried, to run, but Pema quickly grabbed her by the arm. "If you want this to be over, just try to hold still, and give me a few minutes!" Pema said, she was truly, amazed about what a free spirit Korra was. "Oh alright!" Korra whined in defeat.

And as she said, Pema started to rub the sunscreen in her back again. Korra yelped again. "Ugh gross Korra complained, as she started to squirm a little, trying yet not trying to avoid Pema`s hands. Pema smiled. "You just can`t sit still for a second can you!" Pema said with a chuckled. Try to bare it a little longer" she said, as she continued to rub it in, it seemed like hours to Korra. "Pema, your making my back all sticky!" Korra whined. "I`m all done with your back now, you wiggly worm, now stretch out your arms." Pema said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Korra grumbled, as she stretched her arms out in airplane formation. Pema squirted sunscreen in her hands, and started to rub it in on Korra right arm, which made Korra cringe. "Pema, this feels so gross, and slimy." Korra said. Korra then felt something she hopped would not happen, Pema`s hand went from her arm, and into Korra`s very ticklish armpit!

"NOHOHGAHAHAHAHAEWWGHAHAPEMAP LESGAHAHAH NOT TEGHAHAHAAAAHAHAGAHAAHAHAHA!"EWWWWGAHAHAHAAAHAH!" Korra, wiggled like a fish caught in a net. "Will you please hold still?" Pema said, with chuckle. "I can`t rub it in, if you keep squirming!" "I CATGAHAHAHAHAAH IT TICKLESGAHHAHASGEWWWWWYUCKGA HAAHAHA" Korra laughed, as she tried to wiggle away from Pema. "Okay I`m done with that arm!" Pema said, she then very quickly went to Korra`s other arm. "You're not going to put sunscreen under this armpit are you?" Korra asked. Pema said nothing, she then quickly lifted up Korra`s arm and squirted sunscreen on it. "NO Pema warn me first! Korra whined. Pema then started to rub it in. "YUCKGAHAHHAA YOUR MAKING MY ARMPIT SMELGAHAHAHAH LIKE SUNSCREENGAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA." Korra twisted, left, and right, trying to get her armpit away from Pema`s tickly hands, that rubbed in the sunscreen. Pema then stopped. "All done with your arms, was that so bad?" Pema asked, with a giggle. "No, but your still not done are you?" Korra asked, in a very sadden tone of voice. "Well, if you don`t wiggle so much I will get done faster." Pema said. Korra then chuckled. "Sorry sometimes I can`t help." She said. Pema smiled, and shook her head. She positioned herself in front of Korra poured some more sunscreen on her hands, and started to lather it on Korra`s cheek, Korra started to wiggle slightly. "You know I think all this wiggling and acting like a child , is just your silly way, of getting extra attention from me." Pema teased as she applied. "It is not, I just hate sunscreen." Korra said, a she wiggled her face back and forth. "Oh really, and I thought you didn`t put it on, because you were the avatar!" Pema said, "Yeah that too." Korra replied. Pema, started to apply the sunscreen, all over her face, which made wiggle even more, and every time, Pema got close to her nose, or touched it, Korra jerked her head back. "Uck, ugh, gross!" Korra, exclaimed, as she wiggled, and jerked. "Hold still." Pema said, as tried to get some on Korra`s nose. "But Pema it stinks!" Korra complained, as she continued avoid Pema`s hand. "If you hold still, and let me get a few dabs on your nose, I will be all done with your face." Korra sighed, and held perfectly still,  
as Pema started to dab her nose, which made it wrinkle. After about twenty seconds of dabbing Korra couldn`t take anymore. "Eww, okay, okay, okay, my nose, is all greased up, and stinky now, you can stop!" Korra said, trying her best not to squirm, hating the smell of the sunscreen always touching her nose. "Alright finished!" Pema said, happily, as she dabbed Korra`s nose one last time. "Finally!" Korra yelled, as she leaped in the air. Pema smiled, and quickly walked behind Korra. "You are so silly, you know that?" Pema said playfully, she then wrapped her arm around Korra`s waist, and started to tickle her belly, sending Korra into a fit of laughter. "HEY, HEY NOT TICKELGING MY BELLY GAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAKEEH GAAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAEEKEGHAHAH AHAAKEGAHHAHAAHAKAAGHAAHAHAH AOHOHHOHONHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH HOHO KEEHEHEHAGAHAHAHAHAHAAAHEEHE HEEHHEHEEEEE!" Korra yelled/ laughed. "Well I figured that if I tickle you , it will get your mind off that awful smell of sunscreen." Pema said, putting a emphasize on awful, while she nuzzled Korra`s neck, as she tickled her belly. "NHOHOHOHOH, NO NECK NUZLIGNGAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAEKGA HAIM SORYY FOR WIGLINGHEGAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AGAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHATHEHEHEHE GHAHAHAHA KEHGAHAAHAHAAHeehekgaLEVAGAH AHA MY BELLYGAHHAHAHAHAALONEGAHAHA." Pema chuckled. "Just because, you apologies for something, doe`s not mean you won`t get punishment." Pema said. Pema stopped tickling her belly, and just started to blow soft raspberrys on her neck. "Pfft, pfffffft, pfffft, pfffft pffffffffft!" "Eeek eheheheeheeeek! Nhohho nohoh raspberysgahahsgahahaahagaha haahaeehehkag ahahahaakegahahaha." Pema then took a huge breath of air, and blew huge slobbery raspberry on Korra`s neck! "PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!"

"ARGH! NOHOHOHOHOHHHOHGGAHAHHAHAAHA HEWWWWWHTEGAHHAAHAHAAHAHKEEH EHGAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAATHAA HGHAHAHA!" Korra laughed, and wiggled so much, that she tripped on Pema`s feet, and they both fell on the sand. Korra fell on her back. Pema did not hesitate to blow a raspberry on Korra`s tummy. "PFFFFFFT!" "EEEEKGAHAHAHAHAHANOHOHH IT SOUNDS LIKE YOUR FARITNG ON MY TUMEGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAGA HAHAHEWWGAHAHAHAHAHAHA I`LL HOLD STILLGAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAG AHA. Korra begged. Even if, she wiggled, and begged Pema to stop, a large part of her enjoyed it. "Oh, you're not getting off that easily!" Pema said, he then blew more on her tummy! "PFFFFFFFFFFFFT!" TAGAHHAHAAHAHHAHAAHEKEGHAHAH AAHAHAHAHA!" "PFFFFFFFFFFT!" "EWWGAHAAHAHAHAHOHOHOHIHHOGGA HA IT SOUNDS SOGROSGAHAHHAAHSGAHAHAAHAGAH AHAAH. "PFFFFFFFFFT, PFFFT!" AGHAHAHAHAHAAHNHOHHO MORE TUYGAHAHAHFTAGHGAHHAHAHHAAHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Pema then stopped, Oh okay, I think you have had enough, now lets finish putting sunscreen on you!" Pema said with a smile. Korra`s face, turned downcast. "Oh, come on, it will be over soon." Pema said, reassuringly. Korra nodded, so Pema began to rub sunscreen on her leg, of course, it felt gross to Korra, but she tried to ignore it, by closing her eyes very tightly. With her eyes closed, all she could do was feel Pema`s hands rub the stuff in. Then Korra suddenly yelped, and opened her eyes, when she felt Pema`s cold, greasy hands, rub into her foot! Immediately , Korra tried to wiggle her foot, out of Pema`s grasp, as she laughed her head off. "NOHOHHOOHOHOHPLESGHAHAHAAHAH AHAHNOTGEHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAN YWEHREBUTEGHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHTH EGEHEGAAHAAKEEGAHAHAAHA PLEHSGAHAHAAHAH NHOHOHOGGAHAHAHAAHAHAEEEEE!" Korra, laughed, and squealed, she twisted, and squirmed, but to no avail, as Pema ignored her plea, and quickly did the same, to the other leg, and foot. Then stopped. "You know Pema, you could have warned me!" Korra said. Pema chuckled, "Sorry, okay one last place now, your tummy." Pema said, as she poured sunscreen onto her hands, and headed towards, a very fearful looking Korra. "Hey Pema." "Yes Korra?" Pema asked as she was about to put the sunscreen on Korra`s belly. "Good bye." Korra put simply, as she ran as fast as she could. Pema giggled, and ran after her, caught her, and placed Korra in her lap. Holding her gently but firmly.

Korra gasped, as Pema poured ice-cold sunscreen on her belly, and rubbed it in, with the amount he already had in her hand. Korra then, quickly reacted to Pema`s cold oil hand, rubbing on her tummy.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK GAHAHAHAHAHAHHAYUCKYHAGAAHHA AHAHHAAHAHA NO NOT THEGAHAHAHAAHAHAHANYWHRE BUTGEHAGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

Korra`s, legs kicked, in the air, as she tried to wiggle away, from Pema. Pema then let Korra go. "There, all done was that so bad?" Korra sighed in relief, but then wrinkled her nose hating the smel of sunscreen all over her. "Yes, it was, can I finish training now?"

Pema giggled. "You are so boring, all you do I train, train, train!" Pema teased, as she grabbed Korra`s feet, and started to tickle them, up, and down!

"NHHOGOGAHAHAHAHAHA PLESGAHAHAHAAHAHA LETMEGHAHAHHHAGGOGOGHGAHA NOT THE FEEEETGAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAH.!"

"Only, if you promise to have fun instead of train!" Pema demanded, as she tickled.

'OKAYAGAHHEHEHEHHEEHGHTAHAHAH AHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"I can`t hear you!" Pema teased, as she started to wiggle each of Korra`s toes.

'"Okay, OKAYGAHAHAHA JUST NOT MY TOESGAHAHAHAHAKEEGAHHAHAAHAH AHAHAHEKGHAHAHA."

"Oh okay, so I can`t tickle your toes, but I can tickle, the rest of your feet?" Pema teased, as she started to tickle her feet again!

"NOHOHHOHJUSTGAHHAHA A STOP ITGAHAHAHAAHAH STOP IT RIGHT NOWHGAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAPLESGH AHAHAAHHAHAHAA!"

Pema stopped, and gave Korra a big hug, not letting her go.

Korra groaned. "You can let go now." "I missed a spot of sunscreen. Right here!" Pema then blew a raspberry On korra`s belly. PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKGGAHAHAHAHAHA THEGEHGAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!

CHAPTER END! There will be more raspberry tickling, in chapters to come, question for all viewers, where are you most ticklish, and where do, you like to be tickled?

cument here...


End file.
